


[Oldfic] Solace in Silence

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [21]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] He was content with the silence.





	[Oldfic] Solace in Silence

I smiled up at him, feeling nothing but glee in our accomplishments. He smiled shyly back at me, still growing used to all the new functions that he'd been given since our arrival into his world. Tron had grown both physically and mentally stronger, and I couldn't help but feel proud that my friends and I had sparked such a special change in Tron.

"When I met you, I knew that we could take down the MCP…" Tron excitedly exclaimed and once again, I was overwhelmed with how much he'd changed.

But we couldn't stay there forever and so, of course, it eventually came to the point where we would be forced to stay 'goodbye.'

Tron seemed a little awkward around this point. I don't really know why, but I was feeling pretty strange too. Something was telling me to stay, but I knew that I couldn't: I had my own world to save and return to, after all. But something from within me was calling out to Tron, begging for him to answer. Donald and Goofy stood on the sidelines, strangely silent.

Wanting to get the hardest part over with, I reached my hand out and grasped Tron's, feeling a small spark rush through me as I did so. I didn't really dwell on it much because he was technically a computer program, but looking back on it now I realize that it was sort of something that I'd always felt for Kairi…which made it even harder later on to avoid rushing off to Radiant Garden whenever I pleased.

Still holding my hand, Tron smiled gently and then without warning, abruptly yanked me into an embrace.

"Uh…" I blinked, unused to the sensation of his arms around me. That static feeling was pouring through me from all angles now, but I didn't mention it. I opened my mouth to protest to his action, but then his arms uncharacteristically tightened around my shoulders and I felt small trembles rack through his body. A hidden emotion was leaking through his embrace and all at once, I understood.

So, I just kept silent. I didn't return his embrace, nor did I discourage it. It felt nice, but it was not to be.

He pulled back, his eyes shining with awareness and I knew that somehow, he understood what I was trying to say. I felt bad when I saw the slight sadness in his eyes and heard the slight catch in his voice when he started talking again, but I knew that I couldn't comfort him.

He had his own world to worry about…and I had to return to mine.

My heart was still pounding fast when Tron backed away, promising to meet again, finally letting his sorrow show openly on his face. Then, he lept off the tower, admittedly scaring the hell out of me.

But once we arrived outside, we realized that it was because he was merging with the computer's control program, not permanently deleting himself.

We teased each other in front of everyone through the computer, but I knew that things wouldn't be the same again.

And like with everything else, I kept silent.

It just wasn't fated.


End file.
